Nervous Fantasies
by Kirochihara
Summary: Dom!Zacharie/sub!Batter. The Batter starts fancying Zacharie's buff sexiness. Zacharie has feelings for the Batter. Sexy times ensue. Contains nsfw.


Chapter 1

Ever since the Batter had met Zacharie in the mines, he had strange fascination with the man. More so when in Zone 2. The Player couldn't figure out a puzzle, hence had quit the game in frustration, leaving the Batter to wander around the zone aimlessly. When he tired he decided to head to Zacharie's makeshift shop in the mall, a place he knew was safe from spectres.

"Well, hello there, dear Batter. The Player is gone it seems, now... where does that leave you? It is not night-time, and what can you possibly do other than sleep when you are not controlled?" He chuckled.

"Why do you think I came here?" Was his blunt answer/question. "Do you think I'm some kind of pu..." He stopped himself, already knowing the larger man's response, already regretting his decisions.'_Someone_ has to get rid of the spectres.' He thought, making himself feel just a bit better. "Anyway, it's not relevant. Why must you be so delec- difficult?" He corrected himself, almost stammering out something he himself did not want to know. "I'd never have this much trouble with any one else, and I have a _really_ stubborn sister."

"I may be curious, but I'm certainly not a difficult person. _You're_ just easily flustered. Now, what were you going to say about me? That I was... Oh I don't know, delectable?"

"Are you flirting with me!?" Batter was shocked. No one had ever flirted with him before, and now this strange man he never had a real conversation with was doing just that. "I just came here to rest, so leave me alone." He voiced, sliding down a wall to sit on the floor, removing his cap and resting it on his lap.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'm sure you came here looking to talk."

"Maybe I did... but not now, not with you being so rude."

'Sheesh, is he really that sensitive?' He pondered, but dared not say aloud. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? It's getting late, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?"

"No, I was just gonna get a room in that hotel I saw, though. Why?"

"There's an apartment building nearby the hotel. I was going to ask if you wanted to stay at my flat."

"Hell no, why would I want to do that?" He shrieked, a light red blush spreading across his cheeks.

"That hotel's cheapest rooms are 300 credits a night. Can you afford that?"

"_A night_? That's expensive!" He rubbed at his hand absently, considering his choices and results. "I don't think the Player would appreciate missing a few hundred credits... but I don't want to burden you either."

"_Burden_? Really, would you, or do you just not want to stay with me?"

"No, no... It's not that, it's just I didn't expect you to ask me... Not that the thought crossed my mind!" He sneered at the merchant. "Besides, I don't even know what you look like, how could I even trust you?"

"A few things, monami.1. You can trust me, I've proven that already haven't I? 2. My face is covered for a reason, so you'd only see it if I were a close friend with you, which obviously is not true for the two of us... I barely know anything about you. All I know is that you're sensitive and you apparently have a sister." He said lowly, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. "Any way, are you going to sleep at my flat or not?"

"Fine, but lose the attitude." He mumbled, standing up and stretching. "When are you closing shop?" He yawned out.

"20 minutes, wait somewhere out of the way, I need room for my customers."

"I repeat: lose the attitude, and are you implying that I'm fat?"

"Are you a woman?"

"No, you ass!" He slipped out of Zacharie's shop, balling up a stray piece of paper and throwing it at him. He sat outside, scratching at his palms. "I hate him sometimes." He heaved out, resting his eyes.

"C'mon, let's go!" Zacharie slinked out of his shop, already on his way home. It took the Batter a few quick strides to catch up. "You said you had a sister, what's her name?"

"Sucre."

"Is she older, or younger? How old? Where is she?"

"She's younger, 17 years old. She's in Zone 0 with Pablo."

"Why aren't you there?"

"I don't like Pablo, plus, I was left here. Enough questions about me. Why do you wear a mask?"

"Reasons..." He looked down, taking his eyes away from the Batter. "Why does your cap cover half of your face?"

"That's just you. Why do you wear a mask? I'm not asking you to take it off."

"To hide my deformed face." He mumbled out, nearly a whisper.

"Okay... Deformed how?"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Yeah, how much further?"

"That place there." He pointed the building in front of him, turning down the sidewalk.


End file.
